resolutionclubfandomcom-20200214-history
2016 Cross Hurricane Season
Timeline ImageSize = width:650 height:275 PlotArea = top:15 bottom:100 right:40 left:20 Legend = columns:4 left:65 top:88 columnwidth:150 AlignBars = early DateFormat = mm/dd/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2016 till:01/15/2017 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TF value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Formation_=_0-15_mph_ id:TD value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Depression_=_15–45_mph_ id:TS value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_45–75_mph_ id:C1 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_1_=_75–90_mph_ id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_2_=_90–105_mph_ id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_3_=_105–120_mph_ id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_4_=_120-135_mph_ id:C5 value:rgb(0.70,0.01,0.01) legend:Category_5_=_135-150_mph_ id:C6 value:rgb(0.50,0.05,0.30) legend:Category_6_=_150-170_mph_ id:C7 value:rgb(0.80,0.05,1) legend:Category_7_=_170-180_mph_ id:C8 value:rgb(0.30,0.05,1) legend:Category_8_=_180-195_mph_ id:C9 value:rgb(0.90,0.65,0.95) legend:Category_9_=_195-210_mph_ id:C10 value:rgb(0.01,0.40,0.10) legend:Category_10_=_210-225_mph_ id:CY value:rgb(0.70,0.40,0.10) legend:Cyclone_=_225-245_mph_ id:TR value:rgb(1,0,0) legend:Treon_=_245-280_mph_ id:ST value:rgb(0,0,0) legend:Super_Treon_=_275-345_mph_ id:HY value:rgb(1,0.77,0.97) legend:Hypon_=_345<_mph_ Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData = barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:01/02/2016 till:01/15/2016 color:C3 text:Alicia from:01/05/2016 till:01/16/2016 color:C5 text:Box from:01/17/2016 till:01/25/2016 color:C4 text:Colin from:01/27/2016 till:02/05/2016 color:C2 text:Danny from:02/05/2016 till:02/16/2016 color:C9 text:Eabin from:03/01/2016 till:03/15/2016 color:C1 text:Fagin from:03/17/2016 till:03/29/2016 color:C2 text:Gabriel from:04/21/2016 till:04/30/2016 color:C7 text:Hapson from:05/07/2016 till:05/21/2016 color:TD text:Nine from:05/07/2016 till:05/15/2016 color:CY text:Ferdinand from:05/27/2016 till:06/17/2016 color:TS text:Ian from:06/05/2016 till:06/25/2016 color:C8 text:Jason barset:Break from:06/17/2016 till:06/28/2016 color:C6 text:Kay from:06/19/2016 till:07/01/2016 color:C1 text:Larry from:06/19/2016 till:07/19/2016 color:ST text:Matthew from:06/20/2016 till:06/28/2016 color:TD text:Sixteen from:06/20/2016 till:07/18/2016 color:TR text:Nippy from:06/27/2016 till:07/19/2016 color:C5 text:Newton from:06/28/2016 till:07/20/2016 color:C7 text:Orlene from:06/29/2016 till:07/15/2016 color:TD text:Twenty from:07/01/2016 till:07/15/2016 color:C7 text:Quinnebaug from:07/15/2016 till:07/19/2016 color:C2 text:Ricardo from:07/08/2016 till:07/28/2016 color:C9 text:Seymour from:07/10/2016 till:07/19/2016 color:TD text:Twenty-Five barset:Break from:07/21/2016 till:07/28/2016 color:TS text:Tarvard from:07/29/2016 till:08/17/2016 color:C8 text:Ulika from:08/01/2016 till:08/05/2016 color:TS text:Victoria from:08/02/2016 till:08/07/2016 color:C1 text:Walter from:08/08/2016 till:08/16/2016 color:C1 text:Xavier from:08/10/2016 till:08/24/2016 color:C1 text:Yyone from:08/11/2016 till:09/05/2016 color:TR text:Zippy from:08/15/2016 till:08/27/2016 color:C5 text:Alpha from:08/16/2016 till:08/19/2016 color:C2 text:Hurricane from:08/19/2016 till:08/27/2016 color:C1 text:Beta from:08/25/2016 till:09/11/2016 color:C2 text:Delta from:09/11/2016 till:09/15/2016 color:C1 text:Gamma barset:Break from:09/17/2016 till:09/28/2016 color:TS text:Eta from:10/11/2016 till:10/16/2016 color:TD text:Epsilon from:10/12/2016 till:10/17/2016 color:TF text:Karl from:10/15/2016 till:10/21/2016 color:TD text:Hermine from:10/17/2016 till:10/27/2016 color:TF text:Caesar from:10/19/2016 till:11/15/2016 color:TS text:Lambda from:10/24/2016 till:11/17/2016 color:ST text:Mu from:10/25/2016 till:11/19/2016 color:TR text:Nu from:11/01/2016 till:11/15/2016 color:C3 text:Zeta from:11/17/2016 till:11/21/2016 color:TS text:1 from:11/18/2016 till:11/27/2016 color:TS text:2 from:11/28/2016 till:12/15/2016 color:C8 text:3 barset:break from:12/03/2016 till:12/21/2016 color:TD text:Fifty from:12/05/2016 till:12/24/2016 color:TF text:Paston from:12/07/2016 till:01/05/2017 color:ST text:Arlene from:12/08/2016 till:01/07/2017 color:TR text:Bret from:12/09/2016 till:01/05/2017 color:TD text:Fifty-Three from:12/15/2016 till:01/07/2017 color:C7 text:Cindy from:12/17/2016 till:01/10/2017 color:C8 text:Dennis from:12/19/2016 till:01/12/2017 color:C1 text:Emily from:12/22/2016 till:01/11/2017 color:C5 text:Franklin from:12/23/2016 till:01/08/2017 color:TS text:Gert from:12/25/2016 till:01/15/2017 color:C7 text:Harvey from:12/28/2016 till:01/14/2017 color:C8 text:Irene from:12/29/2016 till:01/15/2017 color:C9 text:Jose from:12/30/2016 till:12/31/2016 color:TD text:Sixty Two from:12/31/2016 till:01/14/2017 color:C1 text:Katrina from:12/31/2016 till:01/15/2017 color:TS text:Katia bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2016 till:01/31/2016 text:January from:02/01/2016 till:02/29/2016 text:February from:03/01/2016 till:03/31/2016 text:March from:04/01/2016 till:04/30/2016 text:April from:05/01/2016 till:05/31/2016 text:May from:06/01/2016 till:06/30/2016 text:June from:07/01/2016 till:07/31/2016 text:July from:08/01/2016 till:08/31/2016 text:August from:09/01/2016 till:09/30/2016 text:September from:10/01/2016 till:10/31/2016 text:October from:11/01/2016 till:11/30/2016 text:November from:12/01/2016 till:12/31/2016 text:December from:01/01/2017 till:01/15/2017 text:January 2017 Greek Names {| width=“80%” | *Alpha *Beta *Delta *Gamma *Eta *Epsilon *Mu *Nu *Zeta Assigned Storm Names The following names will be used to name tropical and subtropical cyclones in the 2016 season, The name Box was used for the first time in 2016. Abela was not used because Box formed in a location that the name Abela would not be used. {| width="80%" | *Alicia *Box *Colin *Danny *Eabin *Fagin *Gabriel | *Hapson *Ian *Jason *Kay *Larry *Matthew *Nippy | *Newton *Orlene *Paine *Quinnebaug *Ricardo *Seymour *Tarvard | *Ulika *Victoria *Walter *Xavier *Yyone *Zippy *Abela